Come Back to Me
by Iin S
Summary: Reiji Marco yang telah ditinggalkan lulus oleh Maruko Himuro, kini mereka bertemu lagi. Dengan perantara sebuah bunga anyelir yang memberikan mereka ungkapan. /"So, will you come back to me?"/.../"I..."/ For "Eyeshield 21 Award: Flower of January" RnR?


Iin: Oossh! Iin mau membawakan sebuah fic gaje lagii...

Pichi: YA! Cepat saja...

Iin: Sebelumnya kami mau membalas review untuk fic **My Happy Ending**.

Pichi: **Mafia No.146 Akari -san**, **Sapphire Schweinsteiger**, **CatEyeNiJuuSan** udah Kami balas lewat PM yaa...**  
**

Iin: Lalu...

**just reader 'Monta**: Cara nembaknya lucu? XD Hiee... kalo masalah pair daku tak ikut campur *angkat bendera kuning -dhuar!- putih maksudnya. Makasi reviewnyaaa...

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Panggil Iin-chan aja ya :D Hiruma 'kan belom tau XD *plak!*wahahah... makasii... makasi buat reviewnya :D

**Miharu Koyama -mls log in**: Entah, tapi saya dapatkan nama itu dari manganya ._. Oyeee! makasi buat masukannya :D hahaha... sama saya santai sajaa~ osh! makasi reviewnyaa...

**ToscaTurqoise**: sepertinya You-nii kagak tau XD hahahah XDDD... ng? makasi yaa... osssh! makasi reviewnyaaa~

**Sakura Anezaki**: Begitulah endingnya :D heee... seperti yang saya bilang diatas, masalah pair saya tak ikut campur *sedia tameng* makasi reviewnyaaa~

Pichi: Cukup?

Iin: Udah... sekarang tinggal nikmati karya gaje sayaa...

Pichi: Happy reading! :D

* * *

Reiji Marco, itu namamu. Kau laki-laki yang tangguh. Yah, lumayan tangguh. Kau juga rupawan. Hingga kau bisa menaklukan hati sang 'Ratu Hakushu' yang tak lain adalah Maruko Himuro. Atau yang biasa kau panggil Maria.

Maria, gadis berusia dua tahun diatasmu. Namun usia bukan penghalang kalian bersama bukan? Usia bukan penghambat kalian yang saling mencintai. Namun, usia yang membuat kalian berpisah. Ya, kelulusan Himuro sudah lewat dan kini kau sendiri.

'_...Menunjukkan Matahari Pagi Kemenangan Pada Kak Himuro!'_ pikiran itu tak pernah berhenti berkelebat hebat diotakmu yang jenius. Itu sebuah janji. Yap, janji yang seharusnya kau tepati demi dia. Namun janji itu hanya isapan jempol belaka. Kau gagal menepati janji itu dimana itu adalah tahun terakhir bagi Himuro. Janji itu kini hanya menjadi sebuah angan-angan hampa yang mengisi kekosongan hatimu. Kau harus mengakui, kau kalah untuk kedua kalinya melawan Deimon. Kini, kau hanya meratapi nasibmu yang telah terbakar oleh api kemenangan Devil Bats generasi kedua. Kau memijat kecil pelipismu yang mulai terasa menyakitkan.

"Hhh...," kau menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Nafas itu terasa berat, sangat berat. Kau mengadahkan kepalamu menghadap langit-langit kamarmu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu tersenyum dengan miris mengingat senyuman hangat Himuro untukmu, hanya untukmu. Kau sangat-sangat dilema disaat kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara kasar namun gadis itu –Himuro tidak menyukai caramu.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu yang hanya dijawab oleh sunyi. Sunyi yang kini menemanimu, sunyi yang kini di dekatmu dan sunyi yang kini membuatmu merasa di dunia fantasi. Ya, hanya dunia fantasi. Kau berharap ini mimpi. Dan kelak saat kau membuka mata dan melihat dunia fana, kau tersenyum. Senyuman yang dibalas oleh kehangatan teman-teman setimmu, teman-teman Hakushuu. Namun kau sadar, inilah kenyataan yang harus kau hadapi.

**Gluk... gluk... gluk...**

"Haah... kenapa disaat seperti ini aku merindukanmu, Maria?" runtukmu. Kau meneguk colamu yang sedari tadi berada di genggamanmu hingga habis. Disaat kau merindukannya kau akan mengkonsumsi cola hingga kau puas.

Keahlianmu membuat cola tak bisa diremehkan. Mungkinkah keahlian itu keturunan dari mantan mafia dan pengurus _fashion_? Entah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Kau bangkit dari tempat tidurmu lalu berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju lemari pendinginmu yang berada di ruang makan.

**Tap, tap, tap...**

Hentakan kakimu menggema di rumahmu. Kedua orang tuamu sedang pergi dan kau sendiri anak tunggal. Merasa kesepian? Tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Kau membuka lemari pendinginmu. Terdapat banyak cola yang _original _buatanmu sendiri. Kau mengambil satu botol lalu berjalan menuju meja ruang makan.

Menarik kursimu dan kau pun terduduk dengan lemas di atas kursi kayumu itu. Kau membuka tutup botol cola itu lalu meminum isi dari cola itu. Kau menatap keluar jendela berbingkai kayu dari pohon jati itu. Butiran-butiran kristal salju terjatuh dengan lembutnya. Membentuk suatu pola yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh manusia, entah pola apa itu. Putih... segalanya terlihat begitu menyilaukan bagi matamu. Terlihat beberapa orang melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Namun jaket tebal senantiasa melekat dengan sempurna pada mereka yang berkeliaran di luar. Kau menyibakkan sedikit ponimu yang menutupi matamu. Melirik jam dindingmu yang berlogo _coca cola_ yang kau dapatkan saat mengikuti undian berhadiah.

**09.00...**

Yah, cukup siang bagi orang yang biasa terbangun di pagi hari.

Sekali lagi, kau meneguk colamu hingga habis. Lalu dengan malas kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja untuk membasuh tubuhmu dengan air hangat. Menghidupkan _shower _lalu mengatur suhu sehangat mungkin. Butiran-butiran air itu mengaliri tubuhmu yang atletis. Okey, kita skip waktu kau mandi karena tidak ingin naik rating.

Lima belas menit kemudian kau selesai melakukan aktivitas pagimu. Kini kau sudah berpakaian rapi. Kau mengenakan baju _turtle neck_ berlengan panjang hingga pergelangan tanganmu dan _skinny jeans_ yang dengan indahnya melekat di kaki jenjangmu. Kau melirik keluar lagi. Semakin tertarik kau ingin bermain atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di atas gundukan salju putih itu. Lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil syal dan jaketmu lalu beberapa botol cola yang kau selipkan dalam jaketmu. Kau gunakan jaket tebal berwarna hitam yang panjangnya lima senti diatas lututmu, lalu melilitkan syal bermotif polos berwarna _dark blue_ pada lehermu. Menyelipkan beberapa botol cola dalam saku jaketmu lalu mengambil sepatu _boots_ yang tingginya lima belas senti di atas mata kaki. Tidak lupa, kau menggunakan sarung tangan untuk menjaga suhu tanganmu agal tetap stabil.

Berjalan menuju pintu depan dan mulai memutar knopnya.

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**

**Present by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Title: Come Back to Me.**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, abal, typo [s], misstypo [s], 2****nd**** POV, and many others…**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesian Award.

* * *

**

Pintu terbuka dan langsung saja angin musim dingin berhembus membelai wajahmu. Kristal-kristal salju ikut terseret oleh hembusan angin itu. Dinginnya udara saat ini, membuatmu teringat akan tatapan dingin Himuro padamu, gambaran gadis dengan sifat yang dingin namun senyuman yang hangat bagi yang melihatnya. Wajahmu terasa beku namun kau tetap meneruskan perjalananmu. Gundukan-gundukan salju terlihat. Butiran-butiran salju turun dengan perlahan. Walau kau tak menghitung kristal demi kristal es yang terjatuh, tapi kau mengetahui jumlahnya lebih sedikit dibandingkan bulan Desember lalu. Disaat-saat seperti ini, Himuro selalu terbayang dibenakmu. Janji-janji manismu bergentayangan mengikuti.

Kau berjalan dengan santai, memasukkan tanganmu ke saku jaketmu untuk menghangatkannya. Hentakan kakimu sama sekali tak berbunyi, sunyi... dihalangi oleh tumpukan kristal es yang menyatu menjadi salju. Terlihat anak-anak kecil yang memandangmu dengan takjub. Namun apa pedulimu? Kau terus berjalan dengan langkah yang mengeluarkan uap air berwarna putih yang terlihat jelas. Kau kedinginan? Yap, itu sudah pasti.

"Haah... apakah sekarang menemukanmu saja sudah tidak mungkin, Maria?" matamu menerawang jauh.

Kau melanjutkan perjalananmu. Angin berhembus semakin ganas. Menggoyang-goyangkan rambutmu yang kini dihiasi oleh titik-titik putih salju. Kau mengambil sebotol colamu. Saat dilihat lagi, ternyata kau hanya membawa tiga cola buatanmu sendiri. Mungkin saking terburu-burunya kau tidak melihat berapa botol yang kau ambil.

"Re... Reiji-san," panggil seorang anak kecil yang melihatmu dengan mata berbinar. Dia anak perempuan. Rambutnya dikepang dua, topi kecil yang terlihat hangat memeluk kepalanya, telinganya ditutupi oleh pelindung telinga yang berwarna merah muda **[1]**. Tidak lupa, ia juga menggunakan sarung tangan mungil, sepatu _boots_ merah muda dan jaket yang tebal nan hangat ikut serta menghiasinya. Umurnya sembilan tahun, mungkin.

"Hm?" kau menoleh kearah gadis kecil itu.

"Boleh...," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...," kau tetap menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bo... boleh aku mi... minta cola buatan Nii-san?" ia bertanya sungkan.

Kau sedikit terkejut. Matamu membelalak sementara, lalu berubah menjadi tatapan hangat. Kau melihat gadis kecil itu sedikit bergetar kedinginan, giginya yang mengeluarkan nada nyaring saat mengadu kekuatan antara gigi yang satu dengan yang lainnya juga terdengar dengan jelas di telingamu. Kau yang mengetahui kondisinya seperti itu segera saja mengambilkan colamu yang berada dalam saku jaketmu.

"Ambil ini," kau melempar kecil botol itu pada gadis cilik tadi.

"A... Arigatou, Nii-san," gadis itu menunduk lalu pergi meninggalkanmu.

"Hm," kau sedikit berdeham lalu melanjutkan perjalananmu.

=Come Back to Me=

Kau meminum colamu hingga habis dan kini hanya tersisa satu botol cola. Angin dingin tak henti-hentinya membelai wajahmu. Wajahmu sedikit memucat. Pengaruh suhu, mungkin. Ketika kau berjalan, tanpa sengaja matamu menatap siluet seorang gadis. Badannya tinggi, namun kau melihatnya dari belakang. Tapi.. hei! Rambutnya pendek, yah... seperti potongan rambut laki-laki. Namun hatimu mengerang dan berteriak seakan-akan ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatimu, seseorang yang kau rindukan, seseorang yang mengisi kehidupanmu, seseorang yang kau puja. Kau berkhayal bahwa dia adalah Himuro. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang darinya. Tapi... mungkin saja dia memang Himuro bukan?

'_Itu Maria!'_ hati kecilmu berteriak.

Dengan langkah ragu kau mendekatinya. Langkahmu diperlambat oleh gundukan salju, menambah efek dramatis. Tanganmu yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan tubuhmu yang sudah bergetar, suhu tubuhmu kini panas dingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Takut-takut kalau kau salah orang.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu.

'_Bagaimana kalau ia bukan Maria?'_ hatimu berandai-andai.

Kau mulai berpikir dengan keras, mencari alasan kalau saja kau salah orang. Menanggung malu? Itu akibat yang kini sedang kau pertimbangkan.

BINGO!

Kau menemukan sebuah alasan! Jika kau salah orang, kau tinggal berpura-pura tidak tahu jalan dan bertanya dengan orang itu. Ya, itu alasan yang membudaya bagi orang yang selalu salah mengenali orang lain.

"Permisi," kau menyentuh pundaknya dengan sapaan sopan nan formal.

Ia membalikkan badannya lalu berhadapan denganmu. Sosok yang familiar bagi matamu.

"Ya?" sahutnya refleks.

Sedetik kemudian mata kalian terbelalak kaget.

"Maria!" serumu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ma... Marco," panggilnya takjub.

"Sudah lama ya...," kini kau tersenyum kecil dan terdengar sedikit hembusan nafas lega.

Ya, kau senang bertemu dengannya lagi. Kini rindumu, kekosongan dan kebekuan hatimu kini terobati olehnya. Senyuman lebar terukir di hatimu. Setelah kau perhatikan wajahnya, ternyata Himuro sudah lebih dewasa. Rambutnya lebih panjang tapi tetap bergaya _cool_ seperti dulu, namun ekspresi dan tatapannya masih dingin. Namun, itu yang kau rindukan darinya 'kan, Marco?

"Ya... bagaimana dengan club Amefuto kalian? Apa sudah berhasil memenangkan _Christmas bowl_?" ia bertanya dengan antusias. Tidak biasanya ia begini.

"Maaf," menunduk, "aku gagal lagi, menurutku."

"Lupakan saja," ia menghiburmu.

Kau tersenyum miris, kembali teringat janji itu.

"Hei... jangan kehilangan semangatmu yang seperti dulu," ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu," kau menjawabnya.

Lalu kau mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Seperti kencan dadakan. Kalian tertawa bersama, gurauan-gurauan kecil terdengar menggelitik telingamu.

"Brr... dingin ya," ia menggosokkan tangannya.

"Maria...," panggilmu dengan nada khawatir.

"Fuh, iya?" Maria meniup tangannya agar hangat nafasnya menyelimuti tangannya.

"Kau… tidak menggunakan sarung tangan?" tanyamu perhatian.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bukan?" ia menjawab dengan nada sinis.

"Kalau begitu… kenapa tidak memasukkan tanganmu kedalam saku jaket? Itu akan memberikan kehangatan, menurutku," saranmu yang melihatnya kedinginan.

"Apa kau bercanda?" ia bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Tentu saja tidak," kau menjawab dengan pasti.

"Hahaha… jaketku tidak berisi saku, Marco," ujarnya sambil tertawa ringan.

"He? Kenapa?" kau bertanya dengan heran.

"Tentu saja karena wanita lebih peduli dengan _fashion_," sahutnya.

"Walau mereka sendiri tersiksa?" memiringkan kepalamu.

"Mm... kupikir begitu," sahutnya agak ragu.

"Haah... kurasa sebaiknya Kaa-san merancang jaket menarik yang berisi saku," mengingat ibumu yang berprofesi sebagai _Fashion Desainer_.

"Jangan menyulitkan Kaa-sanmu, Marco," sarannya.

"Wanita memang sulit dimengerti," kau mengeluh. "Gunakan ini."

"Sarung tangan?" ia mengernyit menatap pemberianmu.

"Bukankah kau lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan denganku, Maria?" kau bertanya jahil.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu sendiri?" ia menghawatirkan keadaanmu.

"Aku masih memiliki saku jaket 'kan?" kau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam saku.

"Haaah...," menghela nafas, "baiklah, aku pakai."

"Maria," kau memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya?" kini ia terlihat lebih baik, namun wajahnya masih terlihat kedinginan.

"Mungkin ini bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu untuk sementara," kau memberikan colamu yang terakhir.

"Ternyata kau tidak banyak berubah ya?" ia tersenyum hangat. Oh, ini sebuah senyum yang sangat kau rindukan.

"Ya, menurutku. Aku tetaplah aku."

"Kau baik sekali, Marco," ia menerima colamu dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja, menurutku," kau tersenyum.

Kalian melanjutkan perjalanan. Hingga saat colamu habis, kalian menemukan restaurant. Dengan kesepakatan berdua, kalian berjalan masuk menuju restaurant itu.

"Irrashai," sambut sang pelayan.

"Meja untuk dua orang," kau memesan meja untuk kalian berdua.

"Silahkan tuan," sang pelayan menunjukkan meja yang akan kalian tempati.

"Arigatou," kau duduk dengan Himuro.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan sopan.

"_Cappuchino coffee_. Bagaimana denganmu Maria?" kau bertanya ramah.

"_Hot chocolate_," sahutnya pendek.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," lalu pelayan itu pergi.

Kalian terdiam, canggung. Maria menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan kau menatapnya.

"Ini pesanannya," sang pelayan memecahkan keheningan.

"Arigatou," sahut kalian bersamaan.

"Douitashimatshite," lalu sang pelayan pergi.

Kalian kembali tenggelam dalam hening.

"Maria," kau memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm...," ia menyahut malas.

"Apa kau... masih mencintaiku?" kau bertanya tiba-tiba.

Ia tersedak, "Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk! Gomen, tadi... kau bilang apa?"

Kau memutar bola matamu, "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Kau sendiri?" ia bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja!" kau menyahut dengan pasti.

"Kupikir... aku juga," ia menyahut dengan malu.

"Apa... itu benar?" kau tersenyum senang.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi?" ia menjawabmu dengan malas.

"Setelah minum, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu," wajahmu berseri-seri.

"Apa itu?" ia bertanya takjub.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya."

"Baiklah," ia menyetujuinya.

Setelah itu, kalian berbincang lagi. Kau tersenyum dibuatnya. Tak terasa, kalian berbincang hingga minuman kalian habis.

"Sudah habis," ia tersenyum.

"Lalu?" kau bertanya sambil tersenyum juga.

"Ayo kita bayar dan lihat, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku," ia terlihat begitu tidak sabaran.

"Baik, baik," kau mengalah dan segera saja membayar minuman itu.

=Come Back to Me=

"Ayo Maria," kau memerintahkannya.

"Aku tepat di belakangmu Marco," ia menyusulmu.

"Kita sampai," kau tersenyum.

"Toko bunga Mandragora**[2]**?" ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yap, apa kau lupa? Aku sering membeli bunga di sini sebelum kita bertanding untuk tim lawan," kau mencoba mengingatkan Himuro.

"Aku ingat itu," ia menyahut lagi.

"Tapi sekarang, aku akan membelikan bunga untukmu," rayuan mautmu mulai menguar.

"Hh...," ia menghela nafas. Sedikit heran dengan tingkah lakumu, mungkin.

"Tapi, tentu saja tidak di toko bunga yang ini Maria. Di sebelahnya," kau menunjuk toko di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah," ia menurut.

Melangkah beberapa meter lalu kalian sampai di depan pintu toko itu. Pintu tokonya pun dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga yang sangat indah.

"Ayo kita masuk," kau menggandeng tangannya.

"Hai...," ia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Irrashaii," sambut seorang wanita tua.

"Bisa berikan aku bunga anyelir putih?" kau bertanya kepada wanita tua itu.

"Tentu saja tuan, ayo kemari," ia menuntunmu dan juga Himuro.

"Ini yang kau cari?" wanita itu memberikanmu sebuket anyelir putih.

"Yap, aku beli," lalu kau menyerahkan uangmu.

"Arigatou, datang lagi ya," Wanita itu membungkuk.

"Douita," sahutmu lalu keluar.

**Klep.**

Suara pintu yang kini telah tertutup.

"Marco," kini Himuro memanggilmu.

"Ya?" kau menyahut.

"Untuk apa kau membeli bunga itu?" ia bertanya sedikit heran denganmu.

"Tentu saja karena bunga ini melambangkan kesetiaan seperti aku akan selalu setia menunggumu, manis dan indah seperti saat ini, kasih yang murni dimana saat kita menyatukan perasaan kita bersama dan keberuntungan untuk kita bersama."

"Begitu kah, Marco?" ia sedikit takjub dengan penjelasanmu.

"Kupikir begitu. _So, will you come back to me_?" kau menyerahkan bunga itu lalu ia menerimanya.

"_I will_," ia menyahut lalu memelukmu dengan sangat erat, dibawah guguran salju.

"Maria," kau balas memeluknya.

"Arigatou... hontou ni, arigatou," ia memelukmu lebih erat lagi.

"Douitashimatshite, Maria."

* * *

_Kalian kembali bersama lagi dibawah guguran salju. Dimana saat itu, kau juga mengungkapkan janjimu. _

_Dengan perantara bunga anyelir putih yang sangat menawan kalian menyatukan kembali kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang ditelan oleh siksaan. Terkadang bunga melambangkan sesuatu yang tidakk bisa kita duga. Karena itu, bunga adalah sesuatu yang sangat mulia dan indah. _

_Anyelir putih melambangkan kesetiaan, manis dan indah, kasih murni, dan keberuntungan yang baik._

_Walau bunga bahkan tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu :)

* * *

_

**Owari.

* * *

**

Iin: Haah... akhirnya jadi tepat waktu juga.**  
**

Pichi: Buat panitia penyelenggara maaf ya, kalo kami telat daftar (_ _)

Iin: Yang penting gak telat nyetor 'kan? XD

Pichi: Yap.

Iin: Tadi ada beberapa momen yang mirip sama novel _Winter in Tokyo_ karya Illana Tan #kalogaksalah.

Pichi: Ada yang tau kah?

Iin: Haah... kita akhiri saja yuk, Pi-chan.

Pichi: Emh... *ngangguk*

Iin: YOSH!

Pichi: Review please! XD

Iin: Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan :D

**[1]**: kalo misalkan musim dingin yang bersalju 'kan ada tuh yang kayak headset tapi bukan headset. Ngerti 'kan? *bletak!

**[2]**: Toko bunga yang memelihara jenis tanaman mencolok seperti bunga Raflesia, dan semacam lainnya yang merupakan tanaman buunga terbesar di dunia. Toko ini banyak menerima pesanan rangkaian bunga untuk upacara pemakaman. Bisa ditemukan di komik Eyeshield 21 Vol.27 :D**  
**

**Last Words**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**_  
_


End file.
